How Do I Help Her Heal?
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Vincent tries to help an old friend heal from the wounds of her past. Vincent/OC. I do not own anything but the plot and the OC.


How Do I Help Her Heal

"Hey Lauren can you go upstairs and watch the kids for a bit. Some of the AVALANCHE members are stopping by for a meeting." Tifa said walking over to the young woman standing behind the bar.

The woman nodded and left and Tifa sighed, the woman's name was Lauren and she was mute for the most part. Her entire family had been killed by Deepground and she had been forced to watch it all while they abused her and raped her. Tifa had met her and given her a job working for her in the bar and babysitting the kids. She had these beautiful green eyes and long black hair her skin was white as snow and she was very pretty but she was terribly shy now.

"Lauren have you come to watch us again?" Marlene asked smiling as Lauren nodded her head.

"Yeah Tifa asked me to," Lauren whispered. She would talk a little with the kids but never in anything more than a whisper.

"Awesome we love when you watch us because we get to play and stuff….. Lauren you look tired why don't we all take a nap?" Denzel said taking Lauren's hand and laying down on a pile of blankets.

Marlene curled up on one side of her while Denzel claimed the other. The three of them quickly slipped off to sleep all smiling peacefully. Tifa went up to check on them and paused in the doorway smiling Cloud looking over her shoulder and smiling softly himself. Lauren was amazing with the kids and they loved her to bits, it was nice to see her looking so peaceful.

The two returned to the meeting where they discussed a wide number of topics. Lauren stumbled down the stairs groggily rubbing at her eyes. Vincent looked up and saw her look over at him with soulful green eyes that were full of fear and curiousity.

"Oh Lauren it's okay these are the other members of AVALANCHE, they won't hurt you. Hell Vincent even destroyed Deepground," Tifa said walking over and taking Lauren's hand.

Lauren's eyes lit on Vincent this time thankfully looking at him as she shook his hand last. He held her hand a moment longer than the others had and she took her hand back blushing slightly and turned running for the backroom.

"What happened to her?" Vincent asked his eyes lighting on Tifa.

"Her entire family was killed by Deepground and she was forced to watch while they abused and raped her. She's been mute ever since though she does speak in a whisper with the kids sometimes." Tifa said looking at Vincent curiously.

Vincent nodded and got up walking into the backroom. "Lauren?" Vincent said quietly so as not to scare her.

Lauren turned around and gave him a small smile. She tilted her head to the side silently asking him what he wanted.

"If you want to travel and are ever in Nibelheim feel free to come find me you may stay with me if you wish." Vincent said turning to leave.

"Why are you so sad?" Lauren asked in a whisper soft voice.

"Because I lost someone very dear to me and I feel that I am to blame for it," Vincent said turning around to face her surprised when he noticed how close she was.

Lauren reached up and placed her hand against his cheek looking up into his eyes. "Smile," Lauren whispered again.

Vincent nodded and gave her a small smile which she returned. "Hey Lauren Tifa and I are taking the kids away for a bit…Why don't you go stay with Vincent in Nibelheim for a bit?" Cloud said sticking his head into the room.

"Ok Cloud," Lauren said in her whispering soft voice going and packing a bag.

"That's how she speaks Vincent it's never louder than that just so you know," Cloud said watching Vincent.

"I've noticed she spoke a few words and only in that whisper," Vincent said.

"Really she never speaks like that normally she must feel safe with you then Vincent." Cloud said smiling as Lauren walked back in her bag in hand.

"I take it that you are ready to go now," Vincent said watching her closely after hearing what Cloud had just told him.

"Yeah," Lauren said nodding her head. Cloud smiled she seemed to trust Vincent whether because of what Tifa had said or because of her ability to sense the good and evil within people he didn't know but either way this was like a mini miracle for Lauren.

"Alright we'll see you when you return Cloud, don't get into too much trouble while you're away." Vincent said taking hold of Lauren's wrist and leading her from the bar.

"That hurts," Lauren whispered wincing at the strength of his hold on her wrist.

"Sorry Lauren," Vincent said releasing her entirely.

Lauren sighed and took hold of his gauntlet covered hand walking beside him with her bag swinging slightly in the other. She had never been to Nibelheim before and she was watching everything closely. She found it quiet here but not as quiet as her own home had been back in Banora or even when she had gone to stay with her grandmother in Gongaga after her parents and siblings had been killed.

"This way I'll take you inside so that you can get settled in," Vincent said heading down a side street to his apartment. Lauren followed silently her hand holding his hand tightly as a bunch of people began to throw stones at her when she turned her eyes on them.

Vincent growled and stepped in front of her glaring at the people throwing the stones. They all gulped dropping the stones and running for it. "Sorry about that are you alright?" Vincent asked turning around to see Lauren crying. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"Wanna go Vincent," Lauren whispered and he nodded taking her hand gently this time and travelling the short distance left to his apartment.

Once inside Lauren set her bag down and looked around her eyes wide, she loved the colour scheme. Lots of deep reds and dark blues and black, all very nicely put together. She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back onto it sighing, she was tired.

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment and the next thing she was aware of was being carried by someone and laid down on a soft bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Vincent who was just setting her down on the bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but you feel asleep sitting on the couch so I brought you into the guest room." Vincent said pulling the covers up and over her.

Lauren noticed that her bag was set on top of one of the dressers. She closed her eyes again and curled up on her side falling asleep in seconds as Vincent watched her. He couldn't explain it this feeling that she gave him but he liked it he had to admit. She made him feel like maybe just maybe his sins could be forgiven and that his punishment was over.

When Lauren awoke in the morning she looked around at first confused as to where she was before she remembered that she had gone to Nibelheim with Vincent. She got up and headed out to the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. Looking in the fridge she found a bunch of eggs so she quietly dug around for a frying pan. She smiled when she found one and she began to fry up some bacon that she had just found before whipping up some scrambled eggs.

Vincent awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and walked out into the kitchen to see Lauren looking right at home cooking bacon and eggs. "Morning Vincent are you hungry?" Lauren asked grabbing two plates and putting bacon and eggs on them.

"Of course I am human after all," Vincent said sitting down. When Lauren bent over to put away the carton of eggs her nightdress lifted giving Vincent a nice view of long legs and black silk panties. Vincent quickly turned his attention to the food before him as Lauren moved to sit beside him.

"Enjoying it?" Lauren asked in her whisper voice blushing slightly when she noticed the problem Vincent had from when she had bent over.

"It's delicious, thank you." Vincent said trying not to blush and failing miserably.

"Uh….. Vincent…" Lauren began softly before she gently rested her hand on top of him. Vincent groaned softly as she turned to face him completely gently rubbing against him. She had a curious look on her face as she continued to stroke him blushing when he made noises.

"Lauren please stop I do not want to hurt you," Vincent groaned out his eyes shut as another moan of pleasure left his lips.

"You won't hurt me Vincent I trust you," Lauren said pushing aside her empty plate and turning her eyes on him.

"I might and I won't allow that to happen Lauren, so please just….." Vincent had been saying until Lauren leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. A kiss that he hungrily returned standing and pulling her against him slowly so that she could push him away if she wanted to.

Lauren sighed when he pulled her into his arms and Vincent carefully and slowly ran his hands along her hips expecting her to begin to get upset. Instead Lauren moaned softly her own hands sliding down his chest as her hips swayed slightly from her nerves.

"I'll stop Lauren," Vincent said thinking that she was shaking in fright and upset.

"No!" She cried her voice normal volume. "Vincent it's not that I'm frightened I'm just nervous is all," Lauren said her voice whisper soft again.

"Lauren…" Vincent looked into her eyes reading everything that he saw within them before lowering his head and kissing her softly.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Vincent closed his eyes slowly as he continued to kiss Lauren who nipped suddenly at his bottom lip. Vincent growled and pushed her against the table which she hopped onto not once breaking the kiss. She ran her hands down his chest toying with his belts as she kissed him a little more roughly.

"Vinnie… Can we go to either your bedroom or mine?" Lauren asked her voice a little louder than a whisper but still soft and quiet.

"If you want to," Vincent replied moving away from her watching as she quickly took the dishes over to the sink and set them in it before turning back to him. Vincent smiled softly when he noticed her blush even as she walked back over to him and pressed against him.

Vincent took her hand and led her down to his bedroom closing the door silently behind them he turned to face her. Lauren stood looking around at everything before she turned back to face him smiling softly as she walked over to him. This time she deliberately pressed herself roughly against him as she leaned up and kissed him.

Vincent slid his hands down to the hem of her nightdress and began to lift it up higher fully expecting her to push him away and tell him she didn't want that. However all that Lauren did was step back just far enough for him to remove it over her head. Lauren undid all of his belts and buckles before pulling at his clothes to get them off which in the end he helped her do.

When they were both naked Lauren stood frozen her eyes wandering first across his bared chest then slowly lowering and taking in all of him. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the size of him and she lightly ran a finger along him. Vincent groaned but held still until she curled her hand around him and pulled him over to the bed by his penis.

Blushing still Lauren lay down on the bed on her back resting her head against the pillows. She looked up at Vincent as he slowly and carefully crawled on top of her. He was in position to enter her but he didn't he just stared into her eyes. "Vincent it's okay I want this if I didn't I would not be here right now. I want to thank you in my own way for freeing me from the chains of fear that had held me since I got away from those DeepGround men." Lauren said her voice just barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me like this Lauren; a simple thank you is more than enough for me." Vincent said going to move away from her. Lauren rolled her hips then taking him in a little as she did so.

"Vincent Valentine I want you, even if it is only for a night I want you to make love to me." Lauren said voice turning whisper soft again as she blushed madly.

"Lauren I'm afraid that if I have you once I won't want to let you go," Vincent whispered nuzzling her neck gently.

"Well who says that you have to let me go Vincent? Do you know how long it took for me to feel safe enough to talk at all with Tifa and Cloud? With you I feel safe and happy I can talk and not be afraid that you are going to hurt me, I feel… A lot of things some of them confusing but none of them is fear." Lauren said her voice returning to just above a whisper.

"If you're sure then I won't stop Lauren because believe me I really want to continue but only if you do as well." Vincent said his nose running along her throat teasingly.

"Vincent I want you to take me now and love me," Lauren cried the volume of her voice rising to normal.

Vincent groaned and carefully slipped inside of her making sure that he wasn't hurting her. He watched closely as her eyes slid shut her head pressing back into the pillows her hips bucking up to meet him. Satisfied that she was enjoying this Vincent began to go harder and faster pausing for a moment when a loud moan fell from her lips. Chuckling Vincent kissed along her throat his teeth nipping playfully where it met her shoulder eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from Lauren.

"Vincent…..mmmm…. This feels good," Lauren moaned her voice at normal volume as she tilted her head to kiss him.

"It can't feel nearly as good as you do Lauren," Vincent growled sinking his teeth into the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

Lauren gasped before moaning out, "Fuck Vincent…. That…..Oh my god!" Her hips bucked up harder into his driving them both over the edge as her nails began to dig into his back.

"That good huh?" Vincent chuckled pulling out of her and lying down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms pulling her closer to him cuddling against her. Lauren nuzzled his chest as her eyes slid closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Vincent smiled as he held Lauren close to him breathing in her scent mixed with his own. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep with her for several hours. When he woke up the bed was empty and he heard the shower in the en suite running so he got up and slipped into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower and stepped in behind Lauren his hands sliding over her hips as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You could have woke me up I would have come join you," Vincent muttered pressing up against her.

"Mmmmm….. Vinnie….. I didn't want to bother you while you looked so peaceful. Though next time I think I just might wake you up for a little before shower fun." Lauren said in a normal voice.

"I'm sure that we could have a little fun now if you wanted to and if you trust me." Vincent muttered against her neck.

"Oh I do want to Vincent and I trust you otherwise I wouldn't be speaking at all let alone in a normal tone of voice." Lauren said turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Vincent smirked and pressed her against the side of the shower wall and lifted her legs up around his waist. Lauren looked at him with wide eyes still unsure of a lot of things but she relaxed when he kissed her neck softly. "Don't worry I'll protect you always and forever Lauren I promise you that." Vincent whispered.

Lauren smiled softly at him and kissed him as he slid inside of her again instantly starting a moderate pace. Lauren moaned again rocking with him as he held her against the wall of the shower the water running down their bodies allowing him to move more easily in and out of her all too welcoming body.

"Mmmmm, Vincent why me?" Lauren asked her voice whisper soft again.

"What do you mean why you?" Vincent asked clearly confused by her words and sudden change back to whisper soft vocals.

"Why did they have to rape me? Why did I have to be the one to suffer?" Lauren said voice still just barely a whisper.

"I do not know Lauren," Vincent said still moving within her but more gently now.

Lauren was shaking now as she whispered, "Why couldn't I have just died along with my family?"

Vincent slowly pulled out of her still painfully hard but he could see that she was not in the right mind for any of this now. "I do not know Lauren and I am sorry that you had to suffer at their hands." Vincent whispered hugging her close to him.

Lauren cried into his chest for several minutes shaking until she slowly started to calm. "I'm sorry Vincent…. You may finish now if you wish." She said voice just barely more than a whisper.

Vincent just shook his head but when he saw the upset and hurt in her eyes he decided to speak as well. "I can see that it still greatly upsets you and I will not put you through that again." Vincent said voice soft eyes caring.

Lauren just looked at him not able to understand why he cared so much about how she was feeling. "I don't think I'll ever be able to engage in acts like that without some amount of fear from what has happened to me in the past. But I would like to finish my shower Vincent." Lauren said voice between a whisper and normal volume.

Vincent nodded and stepped out of the shower going and putting his clothes on before going down to the kitchen and grabbing a glass and some red wine to drink. He could only pray that what they had done wouldn't leave too much of a scar on her.

Soon enough the week visit was over and Lauren returned to Tifa's bar and she seemed like her usual self hardly talking and all. Tifa however began to notice slight changes in the young woman, she would linger over the children more and she had started talking a bit louder now too. She also noted that Lauren seemed to have gained a few pounds in the 3 months since she had returned from Nibelheim.

"Lauren I don't mean to be rude but I think that you've gained some weight." Tifa said softly trying not to upset Lauren.

"Huh? Oh yeah I have gained some weight… About 15 pounds to be exact, and I've been feeling weird for a while in pain, craving chocolate and stuff." Lauren said voice soft and slightly worried.

"Lauren…. Did something happen between you and Vincent 3 months ago in Nibelheim?" Tifa asked voice a whisper.

Lauren blushed and looked at her hands as she nodded her head. Tifa gasped and took her hands in her own. "Lauren I think you need to come with me and go to see a doctor right now." Tifa said.

Lauren nodded and left with Tifa heading off to see a doctor. Lauren walked out in tears after the doctor was done with her. "Lauren what's wrong dear?" Tifa asked taking her in her arms.

"I'm pregnant Tifa….." Lauren whispered sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh Lauren….. Honey, I think that you need to tell Vincent when he comes to the bar next." Tifa said looking Lauren in the eyes.

"Alright….. Do you think he'll be mad?" Lauren asked softly.

"Surprised is more like it but he may also be very happy to know that you want to keep his child." Tifa replied.

"I love kids and I would never force a child to never have a chance at life." Lauren said as they headed back for the bar.

As it turned out Vincent was there as was another woman who was sitting in a corner kissing Cloud. Tifa sighed and shook her head a smile on her face as she looked at Cloud and the brunette. "Cloud take your girlfriend upstairs if you're going to be doing things like that." Tifa teased and Cloud blushed before taking the young woman upstairs and to his room.

Lauren walked over to sit beside Vincent then she rested her hand on the side of his face. "Vincent I need to tell you something but I don't want you to be mad at me." Lauren whispered.

"I would never be mad at you Lauren, what is it?" Vincent asked softly.

"I'm pregnant with your child." Lauren said blushing and looking down.

Vincent tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure Lauren? Are you positive that you are pregnant?" Vincent asked something lighting up in his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure I went to the doctors today and he says that I am 3 months pregnant." Lauren whispered tears springing to her eyes. She thought that he was going to tell her he wanted nothing to do with her and the baby.

"Oh Lauren I am so sorry that I did this to you." Vincent said pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"But I want to keep the baby Vincent…. I want to be a mother to your child." Lauren said her voice almost normal volume.

"You….want to….keep the baby… Am I allowed to see the child?" Vincent asked getting ready for her rejection.

"Of course Vincent I want you to be a part of the baby's life. And if you don't mind I'd like to come home." Lauren said blushing again.

"You are more than welcome to come back to stay with me Lauren," Vincent said kissing her softly.

Lauren slid her hand into his crotch rubbing him lightly as she had once before and Vincent simply pulled her tightly to him and they disappeared in a flash of red. When they appeared in his bedroom Lauren pulled back and began to undo his belts and buckles. "Whoa Lauren slow down what are you doing?" Vincent asked clearly shocked by her actions.

"I want you Vincent, if not for you I would never have healed as I have." Lauren said simply stripping them both before crawling into his bed again.

Vincent moved to lay with her and they made love for hours Lauren clinging to him and begging him for more. It seemed that all it took was his acceptance and carrying his child for her to heal. She was able to see the difference between the abuse she had suffered and the love that Vincent had shown her.

They spent many years together and raised 4 lovely children who loved their cousin and Cloud and his girlfriend's children as well.


End file.
